ПЕРЕВОД: Введение - Пролог
ПРОЛОГ 1. ШТАБ-КВАРТИРА ВРМ ОРИГИНАЛ VKP Headquarters Valnain, 0:24 A.M. ПЕРЕВОД Штаб-квартира ВРМ Валнаин, 0:24 ч. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ V1: ...Six hours have passed since the occupation of the manor by one Sydney Losstarot, founder and leader of the Mullenkamp sect. He and his allies have taken the Duke's family and servants hostage. They hold the manor as we speak. Ash: To what purpose? V1: The scum make two demands: the release of their imprisoned comrades and the abdication of Cardinal Batista. Ash: Yet their religious freedom, within limits, is protected. On what pretext shall we apprehend them? V2: We need no pretext! Mullenkamp is a pack of rogues, hiding behind a priest's frock. We believe them responsible for the attempt on our sovereign's life this Yuletide past. Ash: And the VKP will not free their comrades? V1: Certainly not! Do you know how many agents gave their lives - V3: All because of this religious freedom! Too much freedom, too many gods! Let those cultist cur-dogs run loose and they will bite you! Gods! While our Parliament cowers - V1: ...Strike that outburst from the record. Voice: Yes, M'Lord. Ash: Are cults not the Templars' concern? Why must we be involved? V1: ......... Voices: Our Inquisitors have found that Mullenkamp's coin comes from the captive duke himself. Indeed, Valendia might still be at war with itself, were it not for the duke's heroism, yet he wields much of his power from the shadows. Even after his retirement, his grip on Parliament is unrelenting. Voices: We have watched him long enough. Now it is time to act. V1: Futhermore, we must find out why the Cardinal sent his blades to deal with this incident without our approval. Inquisitor Heldricht will explain. V2: You will go to the Graylands immediately. A map of the manor grounds is in your carriage. I have sent one of my agents ahead. She will fill you in when you arrive. Ash: ...She? V2: Agent Merlose. ПЕРЕВОД V1: …Прошло шесть часов с момента захвата усадьбы герцога Сидни Лосстаротом, основателем и главой секты Мюлленкамп. Он и его сторонники взяли семью и слуг герцога в заложники. Они держат поместье пока мы говорим. Ash: Чего они хотят? V1: Мерзавцы требуют, чтобы освободили их заключенных товарищей и чтобы Кардинал Батистум покинул свой пост. Ash: Однако их религиозная свобода, в пределах разумного, под защитой… По какому поводу мы их арестуем? V2: Нам не нужен повод! Мюлленкамп это свора негодяев, переодетых в рясы священников. Мы считаем, что покушение на нашего государя в минувшее Рождество это их рук дело. Ash: И ВРМ не освободит заключенных сектантов? V1: Конечно, нет! Ты знаешь, сколько агентов отдали свои жизни?! V3: Всё из-за чертовой религиозной свободы! Слишком много свободы. Слишком много богов. Если дать сектантским псам свободу, то они нас загрызут. Боги! В то время как парламент прячется… V1: …Вычеркните эту чушь из протокола. Voice: Да, милорд. Ash: Разве сектанты - не забота тамплиеров? Почему втягивают нас? V1: ......... Voices: Наши инквизиторы выяснили, что измышления Мюлленкамп исходят от самого пленного Герцога. Конечно, если бы не доблесть Герцога Бардорбы, Валендию бы до сих пор разрывали междоусобицы. Однако Бардорба склонен активнее действовать из-за кулис. Даже после отставки его влияние на парламент не ослабло. Voices: Мы наблюдали за ним достаточно. Пора действовать. V1: Ещё ты должен выяснить, на каком основании Кардинал отправил Кровавых Клинков улаживать сложившуюся ситуацию. Инквизитор Хельдрихт, начинайте брифинг. V2: Вы отправляетесь в Грейлендс. Детальная карта лежит в вашей карете. Мой человек уже на месте. Она введет вас в курс дела. Ash: …Она? V2: Агент Мерлоуз. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Duke Bardorba's Manor Graylands, 1:58 A.M. ПЕРЕВОД Поместье герцога Бардорбы Грейлендс, 1:58 ч. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Mer: Agent Riot, I presume. I'm your partner, Callo Merlose. But, please, call me Cal. How was your journey? Ash: How many are there? Mer: Our scouts report a dozen men. Of course, we have yet to spot Sydney, and there may be more inside the manor. Ash: Hostages? Mer: Including the duke's family and servants, thirty-four. Thankfully, the duke himself was away at the time. Ash: The duke was not taken captive? Mer: Nay. Ash: How fare the blades? Mer: We will have to wait and see. With the hostages inside, direct action is perilous. We must negotiate with Sydney while we collect information to aid our final - Mer: What is this? Ash: It seems the siege has begun. The cardinal's blades have made their move. Mer: We've given no such order! Their actions are in direct defiance of our authority! Ash: ...Perhaps their hand was forced? Mer: Wait! Where are you going? Ash: The blades provided the perfect distraction. Mer: It's far too dangerous! We must wait for reinforcements! Ash: Reinforcements? Ash: I am the reinforcements. ПЕРЕВОД Mer: Агент Риот, я полагаю? Я ваш напарник, Кэлло Мерлоуз. Но, пожалуйста, зовите меня Кэл. Как добрались? Ash: Сколько их там? Mer: Разведчики насчитали около дюжины. Сидни обнаружить не удалось. А заложников может быть больше, чем ожидалось. Ash: Сколько? Mer: Включая семью Герцога и прислугу - тридцать четыре. К счастью, сам герцог отбыл по делам до захвата. Ash: Герцога не взяли в плен? Mer: Нет. Ash: Что с Клинками? Mer: Мы будем ждать и наблюдать. Внутри заложники, прямые действия опасны. Мы пытаемся наладить переговоры с Сидни, пока мы собираем необходимую информацию… Mer: Что это!? Ash: Похоже, что началась осада… Клинки Кардинала сделали свой ход. Mer: Командование не отдавало такого приказа! Они действуют вопреки нашей власти! Ash: …Может у них не было выбора? Mer: Стой, куда ты собрался? Ash: В такой неразберихе я легко просочусь внутрь. Mer: Это слишком опасно! Мы должны дождаться подкрепления! Ash: Подкрепления? Ash: Я и есть подкрепление. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Duke Bardorba's Manor Graylands 2:32 A.M. ПЕРЕВОД Поместье герцога Бардорбы Грейлендс, 2:32 ч. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Gui: Have you found Sydney? B: Not yet, sir. Gui: Put out the fires, or we'll lose the manor and all will be for naught! Split the knights into two groups, one to douse the blaze, the other to exterminate the traitors! B: Right away, sir. Gui: ...Where are you, Sydney? ПЕРЕВОД Gui: Вы нашли Сидни? B: Ещё нет, сэр. Gui: Тушите пожар! Если мы потеряем поместье, то останемся ни с чем! Разбить рыцарей на две группы: одна потушит пожар, другая уничтожит фанатиков! B: Так точно, cэр! Gui: …Где же ты, Сидни? _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Har: Show them who they're dealing with! Torch the chambers and kill the hostages! C1: Aye! ПЕРЕВОД Har: …Покажите им с кем они связались! Подожгите комнаты и избавьтесь от заложников! C1: Да! _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ C2: We've no time! Let's finish this 'fore the blades arrive! C1: Right, let's do it quickly and get out of here. C1: Who goes there?! ПЕРЕВОД C2: Времени почти нет! Надо успеть до прибытия Клинков! C1: Верно, закончим с этим и сваливаем отсюда! C1: Это ещё что? _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Ash: Here we go... ПЕРЕВОД Ash: Ну, начнём… _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Syd: ...Well? Have you found it? C3: It's no use. There's nothing like that here - anywhere. Syd: Keep looking, damn you! C3: I'm telling you, Sydney! The knights are nearly upon us! Syd: Stop your whimpering! You'd come this far only to leave empty- handed? Now, search! ПЕРЕВОД Syd: …Так? Вы нашли его? C3: Бесполезно. Здесь ничего похожего. Syd: Болваны! Ищите дальше! C3: Я же говорю тебе, Сидни! Рыцари уже почти добрались до нас! Syd: Хватит скулить! Вы зашли так далеко, чтобы уйти с пустыми руками? Продолжайте поиски! _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Syd: Curse the Duke! Where's he hidden it? Har: You sure the Duke really has it? Does the damned thing even exist? Syd: You doubt me, Hardin? You doubt my power? Har: F-Forgive me! I did not intend...but Sydney, any longer, and there will be no escape for us! Syd: Fine, then! Bring the boy and come with me! ПЕРЕВОД Syd: Герцог, будь он проклят! Где он его спрятал? Har: Ты уверен, что он у Герцога? Эта дрянь вообще существует? Syd: Сомневаешься, Хардин? Сомневаешься в моей силе? Har: П-Прости меня! Я не хотел… Но Сидни, еще немного и нам уже некуда будет отступать! Syd: Хорошо! Бери мальчишку и уходим! _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Ash: Don't move, Sydney! Ash: I've a bowgun aimed at your heart! Ash: Now turn 'round slowly! Syd: ...You're no knight, are you? Ash: Bind your legs with that rope. Syd: Ah, a Riskbreaker...a royal guard dog! Ash: Did you not hear me? Bind yourself, now! Syd: This is an unfortunate turn of events... Ash: Hold it! ПЕРЕВОД Ash: Не двигайся, Сидни! Ash: Я направил арбалет тебе в сердце! Ash: Медленно повернись! Syd: …Ты же не рыцарь, не так ли? Ash: Свяжи свои ноги веревкой. Syd: Ах, Рискбрейкер… Верный пёс Короля! Ash: Ты что, оглох? Свяжи себя, быстро! Syd: Какой неудачный поворот событий… Ash: Стой! _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Har: Sydney!! Syd: I...I'm the one you want. Hardin...go quickly...go...to Leà Monde. Ash: You! Stop! Ash: What's going on? You were most certainly dead! Leave the back-from- the-grave stuff to faerie tales... ПЕРЕВОД Har: Сидни!!! Syd: Я… Я тот, кто тебе нужен. Хардин… быстро… уходи… в Леа Монд. Ash: Ты! Стой! Ash: Что за черт? Я был уверен, что убил тебя! Оставь истории про восставших из могил для детских сказок… _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Syd: You've...given me...quite...a scratch...Show...a little more respect...for faerie tales, Riskbreaker... Syd: D'tok!!! ПЕРЕВОД Syd: Это… всего лишь… царапина для меня… Прояви… немного уважения… к детским сказкам, Рискбрейкер… Syd: Д'ток!!! _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Syd: My...apologies...I've no time...to toy...with you. ПЕРЕВОД Syd: Прошу… прощения… Нет времени… играть… с тобой. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Ash: Leà Monde...? ПЕРЕВОД Ash: Леа Монд… ? _______________________________________________________________________________________ ПРОЛОГ 2. КРАТКОЕ ВВЕДЕНИЕ ОРИГИНАЛ We have received a report from the Valendia Knight of the Peace regarding an unsolved felony that may affect state security. "It reads: Ashley Riot, an agent of the Riskbreaker militia, has murdered a senoir member of Parliament, duke Bardorba, and is still at large." ПЕРЕВОД Мы получили отчет от Валендийских Рыцарей Мира о нераскрытии тяжкого преступления, которое может повлиять на государственную безопасность. "В нем говорится: Эшли Риот, агент милиции Рискбрейкеров, убил старшего члена парламента, герцога Бардорбу, и до сих пор на свободе." _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Har: ...Show them who they're dealing with! Torch the chambers and kill the hostages! C1: Let's finish this 'fore the blades arrive! C1: Who goes there!? "The incident began with the occupation of the duke's manor a week ago." ПЕРЕВОД Har: …Покажите им с кем они связались! Подожгите комнаты и избавьтесь от заложников! C1: Закончим с этим до прибытия Клинков! C1: Это ещё что? "Инцидент начался с оккупации поместья герцога неделю назад." _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Gui: Have you found Sydney? B: Not yet, sir. Gui: Put out the fires, or we'll lose the manor and all will be for naught! Split the knights into two groups, one to douse the blaze, the other to exterminate the traitors! B: Right away, sir. Gui: ...Where are you, Sydney? "Sydney, leader of the occupying cult group Mullenkamp, took hostages demanding the resignation of the cardinal and the release of prisoners" ПЕРЕВОД Gui: Вы нашли Сидни? B: Ещё нет, сэр. Gui: Тушите пожар! Если мы потеряем поместье, то останемся ни с чем! Разбить рыцарей на две группы: одна потушит пожар, другая уничтожит фанатиков! B: Так точно, cэр! Gui: …Где же ты, Сидни? "Сидни, лидер оккупационной группы культистов Мюлленкамп, захватил заложников с требованием отставки кардинала и амнистии соратникам." _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Syd: Curse the duke! Where's he hidden it? Har: You sure the duke really has it? Does the damn thing even exist? Syd: You doubt me, Hardin? You doubt my power? "What was the felon Sydney's true objective? And where on earth are those who escaped?" ПЕРЕВОД Syd: Герцог, будь он проклят! Где он его спрятал? Har: Ты уверен, что он у Герцога? Эта дрянь вообще существует? Syd: Сомневаешься, Хардин? Сомневаешься в моей силе? "Что было истинной целью преступника Сидни? И где выжившие?" _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Har: F-Forgive me! I did not intend...B-But Sydney, any longer, and there will be no escape for us. Syd: Stop your whimpering! You'd come this far only to leave empty- handed? Now, search! "Only Agent Riot, once our dear comrade, can answer these questions. Spare no effort finding him!" ПЕРЕВОД Har: П-Прости меня! Я не хотел… Но Сидни, еще немного и нам уже некуда будет отступать! Syd: Хватит скулить! Ты зашел так далеко, чтобы уйти с пустыми руками? Продолжай искать! "Только Агент Риот, некогда наш дорогой товарищ, может ответить на эти вопросы. Не жалейте усилий и найдите его!" _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Ash: Don't move, Sydney! I've got a bowgun aimed at your heart! Syd: ...You're no knight, are you? Ash: Now turn 'round slowly! Syd: This is an unfortunate turn of events... Har: Sydney!! Ash: Hold it!! Ash: What's going on? You were most certainly dead! Syd: ...So...still think the dead...only rise...in faerie...tales. "Also, there is a peculiar rumour that many there saw a...Dragon as the duke's residence burned." ПЕРЕВОД Ash: Ни с места, Сидни! Дёрнешься - продырявлю сердце! Syd: …А ты ведь не рыцарь? Ash: Повернись. Медленно! Syd: Какой неудачный поворот событий… Har: Сидни! Ash: Стоять! Ash: Что за черт? Я был уверен, что убил тебя! Syd: Всё ещё веришь… что нельзя восстать из могилы? "Кроме того, если верить слухам, многие видели… дракона у горящего поместья герцога.» _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Syd: My...apologies...I've no time...to toy...with you. ПЕРЕВОД Syd: Прошу… прощения… Нет времени… играть… с тобой. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ "Good luck and Godspeed." ПЕРЕВОД "Удачи. И да хранит тебя Бог." ПРОЛОГ 3. На подступах к Леа Монд ОРИГИНАЛ The body is but a vessel for the soul, a puppet which bends to the soul's tyranny. And lo, the body is not eternal, for it must feed on the flesh of others, lest it return to the dust from whence it came. Therefore must the soul deceive, despise and murder men. A.J. Durai ПЕРЕВОД "Тело - не более чем сосуд для души, Кукла, водимая на ниточках кукловодом незримым. Подумайте сами: ведь тело не вечно. Плоть чужая должна пищей служить ему, Или к праху прах возвратится. И потому душа обязана лгать, Предавать, проклинать, убивать." А.И. Дюрай" _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Duke Bardorba's Secondary Residence Graylands 5:38 A.M. ПЕРЕВОД Вторая резиденция герцога Бардорбы Грейлендс, 5:38 ч. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Duk: So, the knights who came were not the king's men, but the Cardinal's? Ros: Knights of the Cross led by Guildenstern, my lord. S1: "The Crimson Blades" - In direct service to the Cardinal. Ros: Guildenstern led his men toward Leà Monde in pursuit of Sydney. Duk: ...I see. ...Send one of your men in the armor of these "Holy Knights"...set fire to the manor. S1: Fire...my liege? Duk: The fool Sydney used his wyvern. We can't have witnesses telling the world, can we? S1: But the hostages...your family! Duk: Irrelevant! Burn it. Burn it to the ground!! Duk: ...What of Parliament? Ros: The VKP (Valendia Knights of the Peace) have formed a squad to deal with the felons. Duk: The Riskbreakers...those meddling fools! Ros: Your will, my lord? Duk: ...Leà Monde is yours. Let no one out of the town! You can deal with Sydney and the blades there. Ros: And Parliament? Duk: I'll deal with those watchdogs...they won't trouble you further. Ros: And the young lord Joshua? Duk: He is my light...my soul. If aught should befall him... Ros: As you wish, my lord. Duk: Am I fated to rot and wither...even as I breathe? ПЕРЕВОД Duk: Значит, эти рыцари не от короля, а от Кардинала? Ros: Рыцари Креста во главе с Гильденстерном, милорд. S1: "Кровавые Клинки" - в подчинении Крадинала. Ros: Гильденстерн повел своих людей в Леа Монд в погоне за Сидни. Duk: …Я вижу …Пошлите туда одного из своих людей в доспехах "Рыцарей Креста" …И подожгите усадьбу. S1: Поджечь… мой синьор? Duk: Глупец Сидни использовал своего виверна. Нам не нужны свидетели, чтобы разболтать об этом, не так ли? S1: Но заложники… Ваша семья? Duk: Плевать! Сжечь! Стереть с лица земли! Duk: …Что с Парламентом? Ros: ВРМ (Валендийсике Рыцари Мира) сформировали отряд для борьбы с преступниками. Duk: Рискбрейкеры… все же вмешались, глупцы! Ros: Ваша воля, господин? Duk: Леа Монд ваш. Никого не выпускать! Можете сотрудничать с Сидни и Клинками! Ros: А Парламент? Duk: Я разберусь с ними… можете не переживать. Ros: А молодой лорд Джошуа? Duk: Он мой свет, моя душа… Если что-то с ним случится… Ros: Как пожелаете, милорд! Duk: Суждено ли мне гнить… если я всего лишь дышу? _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ 11:42 A.M. ПЕРЕВОД 11:42 _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Leà Monde is an old town with a history of over 2000 years. Its walls have seen many battles. They are stronger than the mightiest forts of Valendia and as the sun wheels through the sky, the beauty of their shifting colors surpasses that of any palace. ПЕРЕВОД Леа Монд - древний город с более 2000-летней историей. Его стены видели немало битв. Один из самых мощных фортов и самых живописных мест Валендии. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ The Grand Cathedral that towers over the town center is a symbol of Leà Monde's indomitable spirit, and the holy ground of the devout Iocus priesthood. At its height, Leà Monde was a thriving community more than 5000 people strong. 25 years ago, a great earthquake brought that chapter in Leà Monde's history to a close. ПЕРЕВОД Великий Собор, возвышающийся на центром города, является символом неукротимого духа Леа Монд и силы духовенства Святого Йокуса. Во времена своего рассвета, Леа Монд насчитывал более 5000 жителей. 25 лет назад Великое Землетрясение положило конец процветающему городу. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ LEA' MONDE ПЕРЕВОД ЛЕА МОНД _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Ash: ...Well? Mer: The two sentinels are dead...murdered. Ash: Hmm...This the only way in? Mer: Tere's a great crevasse preventing entry from above ground. Ash: And from the sea? Mer: Nay, sunken reefs that rose during the earthquake form a gauntlet of whirlpools...too dangerous. You do know we sent agents in, thinking those ruins were the Mullenkamp base. Not one returned. Ash: Not on account of the whirlpools, I'd wager... Mer: Surely, it was men who killed them. How was it down there? Ash: Come down and see for yourself... ПЕРЕВОД Ash: ...Ну? Mer: Двое стражников мертвы... убиты. Ash: Хм... Это единственный путь? Mer: Есть огромная расселина, мешающая зайти с поверхности. Ash: А с моря? Mer: Нет. Рифы образовали множество водоворотов... слишком опасно. Ты знаешь, что мы послали туда агентов, полагая, что база Мюлленкамп там. Никто не вернулся. Ash: Подозреваю, что дело не в водоворотах... Mer: Очевидно, их убили. Как там внизу? Ash: Спустись и посмотри сама... _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ ...According to the survivors, our comrade agent Riot headed out for Leà Monde before noon. Of course, the reports are vague and we cannot deny the possibility of inaccuracies, yet given that there is only one path to infiltrate Leà Monde, this office believes the report to be valid. ПЕРЕВОД …По сведениям выживших, наш товарищ, агент Риот, отправился в Леа Монд около полудня. Конечно, отчеты расплывчаты, и мы пока не можем отрицать неточностей. Учитывая, что существует только один путь для проникновения в город, департамент считает отчет в силе. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Mer: ...What's this? Ash: That's what I'm here to find out. It does seem well fortified for a wine cellar... Mer: Oh? Leà Monde's wineries once vied with the best of Valendia. Since they went out of production, the remaining sell for a premium. Ash: If I find any, consider them yours. Mer: You plan to go alone? Ash: An agent with no combat experience would just be a liability. Mer: ......... Ash: Tell me what you know about this Sydney fellow. Mer: ...Sydney Losstarot. Leader of the religious cult Mullenkamp. His real name and age are unknown. One of many self-styled prophets of the apocalypse. Ash: So why whould a cult missionary commit such a crime? Mer: I do not know what the cardinal thinks, but the VKP believes he is no prophet - indeed, he is in dark alliance with duke Bardorba, who controls Parliament from behind the scenes. That the cult is but a front. Perhaps this incident is a sign of some falling-out between the two? Ash: ...Or merely another of the Cardinal's witch-hunts? Mer: There are many would-be prophets in the land these days, but Sydney is...different. His prophecies ring true, and those enraptured by the way he hums revelations - as though they were simple ballads! - all say the same: "He is a miracle." Ash: ......... Mer: ...In any case, he has a strange power. He can guess the past of those he meets. He can even read hearts...They say his charisma is such that his followers offer both body and soul to him. Ash: ...Sounds like you're quite taken with him yourself. Mer: Agent Riot!! Ash: If I do not return by the morrow's eve, inform HQ, will you? Mer: Godspeed... ПЕРЕВОД Mer: ...Что это? Ash: Это - то, зачем я здесь. Выглядит хорошо защищенным для винного погреба... Mer: Да? Винодельни Леа Монд были лучшими в Валендии. С тех пор, как их перестали делать, оставшиеся вина продают по высокой цене. Ash: Если найду бутылочку - считай ее своей. Mer: Думаешь идти один? Ash: Агент без боевого опыта будет только обузой. Mer: ......... Ash: Расскажи мне об этом парне, Сидни. Mer: ...Сидни Лосстарот. Лидер религиозного культа Мюлленкамп. Его настоящие имя и возраст неизвестны. Один из многих самопровозглашенных пророков апокалипсиса. Ash: Так зачем последователям культа совершать такое преступление? Mer: Я не знаю, о чем думает Кардинал, но ВРМ уверены, что никакой он не пророк. На самом деле он состоит в темном союзе с герцогом Бардобой, который контролирует Парламент из-за кулис. Культ - всего лишь прикрытие. Возможно, это происшествие - признак разногласий между ними? Ash: ...Или Кардинал устроил очередную охоту на ведьм. Mer: В нынешнее время развелось множество лже-пророков, но Сидни, он ...другой. Его пророчества звучат правдиво, а люди восхищаются его откровениями - словно это обычные баллады! Все говорят одно: "Он - чудо." Ash: ......... Mer: ...Как бы то ни было, у него странная сила. Он может видеть прошлое тех, кого встретил. Он даже может читать сердца...Говорят, что он обладает такой харизмой, что последователи предлагают ему тело и душу. Ash: ...Похоже, ты уже готова ему отдаться. Mer: Агент Риот!! Ash: Если я не вернусь к утру, - сообщи в штаб, хорошо? Mer: Удачи. И да хранит тебя Бог... _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ ...We sent men to monitor the abandoned mineshaft that leads to Leà Monde. All were found dead. At the entrance, other bodies were found, two knights of the Cardinal's Crimson blades. Our men were murdered with swords, but the knight's wounds show they died by their own hands. At present, we have taken the bodies into our custody, and our specialists are continuing the examination. Excerpt Report from Graylands Incident Investigation (Section 3.14) ПЕРЕВОД …Мы послали людей следить за брошенной шахтой, которая ведет к Леа Монд. Все они были найдены мертвыми. На входе были также найдены тела двух рыцарей «Кровавых Клинков» Кардинала. Наши люди были убиты мечами, но раны рыцарей указывают, что они умерли от собственных рук. В настоящее время мы взяли трупы на анализ, где наши специалисты продолжают их обследование. Выдержка из отчета расследования инцидента в Грейлендс (раздел 3.14) _______________________________________________________________________________________ ОРИГИНАЛ Ash: Ah, vintage wine - Ash: ...No live burials today, thanks. Ash: "A strange power", indeed... ПЕРЕВОД Ash: О, первоклассное вино... Ash: ...Никаких похорон сегодня. Ash: "Странная сила", однако...